Unity
by Mystical Jade
Summary: These are just some side-stories for the couples in my SM/RW crossover series. Read & Review, and let me know how I did. [Status: Complete]
1. Unity - Amy and Sai

Disclaimer - I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this fanfic. It is all done in fun, so enjoy! ^_^

AN - The idea for this fanfic came to me after Lady Mercury suggested that I do a side story for Amy and Sai. So, Lady Mercury, wherever you are out there, thank you for giving me this idea. Also, thank you Sam, for helping me out with the title.

****

Unity - Amy and Sai

__

In case you're wondering, this takes place in "This Time Around, Part 7," right after Sailor Mercury is injured, and Sai takes her to the water.

"Give her to me," Sai said. "I'm going to take her to the water. It always helps heal me when I'm injured, and since she's a soldier of the water, it should work on her, too." Wordlessly, Kento gently passed Sailor Mercury to his teammate. Sai smiled in gratitude, and then quickly turned towards the water's edge.

"What were those things, anyway," Sai heard Ryo asked the others. One of the girls answered his question, however Sai was more concerned with Amy's welfare, and the rest of their conversation fell on deaf ears. As Sai waded waist-deep into the water, he lowered Amy into the water, allowing her body to float there. Making sure that he supported her head so that she wouldn't sink under, Sai looked down at her.

_"She's so beautiful," _he thought fondly. _"I don't think I've ever felt this way towards anyone in my entire life."_ He shook his head, and then began to splash water onto her face. "Amy, can you hear me," he asked her, brushing away a lock of hair that was in her face. "You've got to be alright. I'm going to help you pull through this."

With his free hand, Sai grasped her hands. A pale blue aura surrounded him, and then it surrounded her as well. The water around them began to swirl gently, however his concentration was broken as shouts were heard from the beach. Alarmed, he glanced in the direction to where his teammates were retreating, and saw that two of the Scouts, Rini, and White Blaze were coming out of the woods. He sighed in relief, and then returned his glanced down towards Amy, only to find that she was staring up at him.

"Sai," she asked uncertainly. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me, Amy," he replied. "Don't try to talk now. You were hurt pretty badly a little while ago. Those things really did a number on you." She smiled weakly, and then began to shiver.

"Why is it so cold, Sai," she asked. "Where am I?"

"I brought you into the water, to try to help you heal faster," he answered. "Are you feeling any better?" Using the little bit of strength she had regained, Amy brought a hand up, and placed it on the side of his face.

"Yes, thanks to you," she said. "You're so kind to me." Tears welled up in her eyes, and rolled down her cheeks. "I'm too weak to move on my own, but I do have the strength to cry," she said with a laugh. With a tired sigh, she allowed her arm to drop back down into the water. "I don't even know why I'm crying."

"You're probably just tired," he suggested, pulling her closer as the aura surrounded them again. 'You have been through a lot, you know."

"No, it's more than that, Sai," she argued. "It's because … Well, because of a lot of things, I suppose. But most of all, I'm just happy to be here with you. I don't know what will happen once we leave. I'll probably never see you again."

"Don't worry yourself about that now, Amy," he said softly, brushing away her tears. "Right now, rest should be the most important thing for you to worry about." Amy closed her eyes, and nodded in agreement. "And I'm happy to be here with you as well." A smile crossed her face, and she fell back into unconsciousness.

"Sai," someone called from the beach. He turned to see Ryo calling out to him. "Come on, buddy. We've gotta get these girls home so they can get some rest."

"Sure thing, Ryo," he called back. He lifted Amy out of the water, and then joined his friends on the beach. When he saw Sailor Moon, Venus, and Rini, he gasped. "What happened to them? Will they be alright?"

"As soon as we get them back to Mia's," Kento said with a frown. "So we'd better hurry."

The walk back towards the house was a quiet one. As they drew nearer to the house, Sai noticed two figures waiting there. He suddenly gasped in surprise as Amy began to glow momentarily, however relaxed once he realized that it was only her transformation reversing. The two figures, which turned out to be Mia and Yuli, ran over to them.

"Oh no, what happened," Mia asked. Sai tuned out their conversation, and looked down at Amy. She had a frown on her face, and she began shivering. Sai look back up as he heard Rei make a comment.

"We should really get everyone in the house, first," Sai suggested.

"Good idea, Sai," Mia replied. Everyone else began to head towards the house, and Mia turned towards Sai. "What happened to her? Why is she wet?"

"I was trying to heal her with my powers," Sai answered. "But if she doesn't get any dry clothes on, she'll get sick. Could you … well, could you, um …" He blushed as he allowed his voice to trail off.

"Sure, Sai," Mia said with a smile. "Just take her up to her room, and I'll find something dry for her to wear.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Sai waited patiently outside of Amy's room as Mia attended to the girl. He slid down the wall into a sitting position, and sighed wearily as he leaned his head back onto the wall. _"What's taking so long,"_ he thought to himself. _"I hope nothing is wrong with her."_ Just then, the door opened, and he was on his feet in seconds. "How is she, Mia," he asked.

"She should be fine, Sai," Mia replied. "All she needs is a little bit of rest for now."

"That's good," Sai said, relieved. Mia studied him, and a smile momentarily crossed her face.

"I'm going to go check on the other girls, but I'm a little worried about Amy," she began. "She might have a little bit of a temperature, so I put some extra blankets on her bed. It might be best if you stayed with her through the night, to monitor her condition." She headed towards Mina's door, and then turned back to Sai and winked. "It would probably do good for the both of you."

"Th-thanks, Mia," he stammered, blushing slightly. She smiled in return, and then disappeared into Mina's room. Sai stood out in the hall, thinking over Mia's words.

_"She's not … No, it couldn't be,"_ he thought, brushing off her statement. Sai straightened his shoulders, and then silently crept into Amy's room. "Amy," he called out quietly. "Amy, are you awake?" He tiptoed over to her bed, and peered down at her. She was fast asleep, so he pulled the desk chair over to the bedside, and sat down. He leaned towards her, and placed a hand on her forehead, checking for a temperature. "I'm sorry if I got you sick, Amy," he said. "I was just trying to help out, but it looks like I actually made things worse." He sat there staring at her. Minutes must have gone past, because a light knock came on the door, and then Mia poked her head into the room.

"I'm going downstairs to my study," she said. "Is there anything you need?" Sai shook his head. "Alright, then. You can come and get me if you need me." She didn't wait for him to answer, and noiselessly closed the door.

Sai stretched and yawned, and then sighed as he watched Amy sleep. "I don't know if you can hear me or not, Amy, so maybe I'm just saying this because I don't know if you can hear this," he began. "So, here goes. I really like you, Amy. In fact, I don't want you or the others to leave. I just wish that _something_ could be done. I really meant what I said earlier. I'm really glad you're here with me." He sat up as Amy began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open, and he began to blush. "A-Amy! You're awake."

"It's so cold, Sai," she shivered. "What's wrong with me?"

"You just have a little bit of a temperature," he replied. "Mia says you should be fine by the morning. Is there anything I can get for you? I can go get Mia, if you'd like."

"No, Sai, that's okay," she said. "But, could you please keep me warm? I know it's a weird request, but whenever I'm sick, my mom always keeps me warm. And since she's not here, would you mind being her substitute?"

"It won't make you uncomfortable," he asked, shocked. She shook her head, and he shrugged his shoulders. After he took off his shoes, he climbed into the bed, trying to keep some distance in between them. However, Amy scooted closer to him, and snuggled into his side. After a couple of minutes, she stopped shivering.

"Thank you, Sai," she whispered, once again falling asleep. Sai carefully draped an arm around her, and he, too, closed his eyes.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

The next day, Sai opened his eyes, only to find that the spot next to him was empty. He quickly sat up, alarmed. "Amy," he called out. He looked around the room, and his eyes darted towards the door as it opened, and Amy walked in.

"Oh, Sai, you're awake," she exclaimed. She walked over to the bed, and sat on the edge. "Did you have a good night's rest?"

"Yes, how about you," he asked, shaking his head. "What time is it, anyway?"

"It's a little after one," she replied.

"In the afternoon," he exclaimed incredulously.

"Well, yes," she said. "But don't worry. I've only been up for a little while myself. I never sleep this late, so I must have been really tired."

"How are you feeling," he asked, studying her briefly.

"I'm feeling just great," she exclaimed. "It's as if I never lost my energy at all, yesterday. Thank you, for taking care of me." She smiled at him, and he returned her gesture.

"Could you excuse me for a minute," he asked. She shook her head, and he stood and left the room. _"I wonder if she heard anything I said to her last night," _he thought anxiously. He grabbed a towel, and then quickly showered and got dressed. He looked at himself in the mirror as he brushed his teeth. _"If she did hear me, should I say anything? I would feel really stupid if she had no idea what I was talking about."_ He rinsed his mouth out, and then walked back towards Amy's room. He knocked on the door, and heard her say to come in. When he entered the room, he found her sitting on the bed, reading a book. He sat down at the end of the bed and then tried to see what she reading. "What book is that," he asked.

"Oh, just something I found on the bookshelf in Mia's study," she replied. "It's a very interesting book, actually. It's a book of study about the myth behind the mystical armor." She grew quiet, and then cleared her throat nervously. "Sai, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he said. "What is it?"

She blushed a light shade of red as she formed the words in her mind. "I was wondering about something," she began nervously. "I heard you talking to me last night, and I was just wondering if you really liked me … As more than just a friend."

The question caught Sai off guard. "Well, I … I didn't think that … I mean I didn't know you had heard me," he stammered. "I really do like you, Amy. I was really worried about you last night. It was my fault you got sick."

"No, it wasn't, Sai," she exclaimed, suddenly grabbing his hands in her own. "In fact, I'm _glad_ that I did get sick. Otherwise, I don't think we would be here like this right now." She squeezed his hands for emphasis. "I really like you too, Sai, and I'm glad that I met you."

"Amy," he began. Taking a deep breath, Sai closed the distance that separated the two. He took her face in his hands, and she closed her eyes as the inches between the two became less. As they shared their first kiss, the feelings they both had been trying to ignore came forth, deepening their embrace. They parted breathlessly, and Amy looked at him shyly.

"Last night, Sai, you helped me come to realize some things about myself," she began. "You'll never understand how grateful I am for that." She grabbed his hand and stood up, forcing him to stand with her. "Come on. Let's go downstairs."

__

Fin.

Thanks for reading everyone! Leave those comments for me! Now, I will be doing others like this, with the other "couples." And if I get enough reviews, I will write another one. I'm not good at romance, but for you I will try. Just motivate me. ^_~


	2. Unity - Lita and Sage

Disclaimer - I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this fanfic. They belong to their proper creators and/or companies. Enjoy!

AN - Hey everyone! *waves* I hope you all enjoyed _"Unity - Amy and Sai."_ Well, I will be writing a story for all the couples, so all I ask of you is to leave your comments. It would be appreciated.

****

Unity - Lita and Sage

__

This takes place during "This Time Around, Part 8," when everyone is off doing their own thing, and Sage finds Lita in the training room.

Lita sat on the floor by herself in the training room, early in the morning. She was thinking of the previous night, and the training Sage had helped her complete. "He really did help me out a lot," she reflected out loud. She slowly stretched, careful not to strain her already sore muscles. As she finished her stretching exercises, her mind wandered back to the previous night. She brought her hand up to her mouth as she remembered the kiss she and Sage had shared. _"He's so sweet,"_ she thought with a smile, and sighed. _"Sage …"_ She looked up from her position as she heard a dull thump on the ground.

"Good morning, Lita," Sage greeted as he kicked aside the towel and water bottle that he had just dropped. She stood up and smiled at him.

"Oh, good morning," she replied, quickly disregarding her thoughts. She looked at him and gave a mischievous grin. "I'm surprised you even showed up this morning."

Sage raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and why is that," he asked.

"You mean to tell me your pride wasn't crushed after I wiped the ground with you," she mocked teasingly.

"Oh, I think it was the other way around, Lita," he replied good-naturedly. "If I remember correctly, you took more falls than I did …"

~~ the previous night ~~

_"Alright, Lita," Sage said as she stood in front of him. "I want you to run at me like you have a spear in your hands." She looked at him with a confused look on her face. "Well, our enemies use weapons, right?"_

"Well, yeah," she replied slowly.

"Then we've got to train as if we're holding weapons," he replied. He looked around the room, and grabbed a practice stick off of the wall. "Here," he said, tossing it to her. He grabbed a second stick from the wall. "Okay, Lita," he said. "Just try to defend yourself from my attacks." He charged at her, and tripped her with the stick. He thrust it down towards her, and tapped her on the stomach with the end. "I just got you," he said simply.

"Hey, go easy on me, Sage," she said. "I'm not used to this kind of combat!" His brow furrowed into a thoughtful frown, and he tossed his stick aside.

"Well, then, you be on the offensive," he said, helping her stand. "Now, run at me with the stick, and try to hit me." She shrugged her shoulders, and then did as he said. As she drew nearer to him, he swiftly stepped aside. As he did this, he grabbed Lita's wrists, and flipped her over onto her back. As she stared up with a shocked look on her face, Sage offered his hand to help her stand.

"You could have warned me, you know," she said irritably. "I wasn't expecting that!"

"That's the point," he replied. "The soldiers can often be taken by surprise with that move." He picked up the stick and handed it to her. "Try again." She set a determined look on her face, and then charged at Sage again. This time, he allowed her to thrust out with the stick. He sidestepped the attack, and grabbed the stick away from her. He spun around her, with the "weapon" in his hand, and lightly pressed the end into her back. "If you had been that soldier, Lita, the spear just went through your back, and you were destroyed …"

~~ present morning ~~

Lita gave a wry smile. "Okay, you have a point there," she exclaimed. "But you have to admit. I did a pretty good job defending myself as I got better. And I got you back for all the times I messed up."

"Don't remind me," Sage said, grabbing his shoulder. "I have a bruise there, you know!"

"I didn't mean to hit you that hard with the stick," she replied sheepishly. "I was losing my hold on it, and when I got a firmer grasp, I guess I just swung it around too hard."

"I'll say," he said, rubbing the slightly swollen area on his shoulder.

"Oh, poor little Sage," she said in a baby tone. "Do you want me to kiss it for you and make it feel all better?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, actually, that might be nice, Lita," he replied slyly. He laughed as she began to blush. "I'm only kidding!"

"Oh," she replied, cringing slightly as she allowed a bit of disappointment to creep into her voice. _"I thought for sure he meant something when he kissed me last night,"_ she thought to herself, biting her lower lip. _"But how could he feel anything? We'll all be leaving pretty soon, most likely. Why would he want to get involved with someone, only to have her leave?"_

"Lita," Sage asked, breaking into her thoughts.

She shook her head and looked up at him. "Oh, sorry Sage," she replied. "I must have just zoned out." She lightly tapped on her head to illustrate her point. "You know me!"

"Well, where do you want to start today," he asked.

_"Get a grip, Lita,"_ she scolded herself inwardly. She looked up at him and shrugged. "How about we just spar," she suggested. 

"Alright," he replied. "Let me stretch, first." She nodded her head in silent agreement, and watched him as he stretched and warmed up his muscles. Without realizing it, she began studying him.

_"What is it about him that I like so much,"_ she asked herself. She smiled sadly. _"Well, aside from his good looks, his charms, the way he makes me feel …."_ Her eyes trailed along the length of his body, and came to rest on his face. _"Well, he is a great fighter. And … he's a kind person,"_ she concluded. She quickly averted her gaze as Sage looked over towards her.

"Are you ready, Lita," he asked.

"Sure," she said, standing from her spot and joining him. As they stood apart, they bowed to each out of courtesy. "Ready," she asked.

"Ready," he replied. He watched her movements as she swung at him. He blocked, and then swung at her in retaliation. They continued to throw and block punches. He saw Lita frown in contemplation, and then blocked the knee she brought up with his elbow. _"She's a lot better at sparring,"_ he thought as he threw a few punches. _"I feel sorry for the person who underestimates her. But if it's anything, her opponent is probably distracted by her gracefulness and beauty."_ He absently threw a punch at Lita, and she grabbed his arm, and flipped him over. He quickly regained his balance, and as he landed in a crouched position, he tried to sweep her feet. She flipped backwards, and landed in a defensive position.

"Are you losing your nerve, Sage," she asked, teasing him good-naturedly.

He smirked, and shook his head. "Nah, that was just a lucky shot, Lita," he replied. "Don't worry, it won't happen again." He gave himself a mental shake. _"Where did that come from,"_ he asked himself, eyeing her warily. _"I'd better not let that happen again."_

Lita shrugged. "Well, it was a good counter, anyway," she stated. She slowly inched toward him, and then threw her leg out. He caught her leg, and then swept her feet out from under her. As she landed on the ground, Sage threw a punch at her, and stopped his fist inches above her nose.

"That's a point for me," he said. He grabbed her arm gently, and pulled her up from the ground.

"No, just a lucky shot," she commented with a wink. He threw a punch at her, and she moved aside, grabbing his arm in the process. With a firm grasp on his arm, she twirled around towards him, and brought her elbow up, stopping just in front of his throat. "And that's a point for me." She looked up towards him and smiled, and a gasp caught in her throat. _"That look,"_ she thought. _"That's the same look he had on his face last night, before he kissed me!"_ She searched her mind for something to say, however a voice cut her off.

"Well, isn't this cozy," the voice said from the doorway. Sage and Lita looked towards the door, and saw Rowen standing there with his arms crossed. "I'd say that the two of you are evenly matched. Fighting-wise, of course," he added as an after thought. He gave a small wave, and then left. They stepped away from each other, slightly embarrassed, and stood face to face.

"So," they began at the same time. Lita motioned for him to continue. "Do you want to wrap this up," he asked. He thought for a second, and then smirked. "No pun intended. Let's go take a jog around the lake, and then we can find something for breakfast."

"Okay," she replied. They left the training room, and then headed for the front door, passing Mia as they went through the living room. "We're going jogging around the lake, Mia," Lita said. "But we'll call if we run into any trouble."

"Alright, Lita," Mia replied. "Do you have your communicator?"

"Right here," Lita said as she held up her wrist. Mia nodded her head, and then headed into the kitchen as Lita and Sage headed out the door. The two warriors began a light jog as they went down the path leading to the lake, and once they reached the lake, they sprinted into a light run. They ran in silence for a while. Lita glanced over at Sage and smirked, and he saw her from the corner of his eye.

"What's so funny," he asked, somewhat amused himself.

"I was just wondering how long you can keep this up," she replied. "Do you think you can keep up with my pace?"

"I can keep up with you, and surpass you," he replied as he increased his speed slightly. She sped up as well, matching his pace perfectly. They continued to run, and when one of them increased their speed, the other matched and eventually increased their pace a little more. Soon the two had broken out into a full run.

"I'm impressed, Sage," Lita exclaimed as she leveled her breathing. She took the lead, and as Sage tried to catch up, he smiled mischievously. Taking one final stride, Sage grabbed Lita around her waist, and tackled her to the ground. She gasped in surprise as the two went down. They rolled to as stop, and then both broke out into a fit of laughter. "You … you cheated," she gasped.

"Call it what you want, but I think our race was a tie, Lita," he replied, taking deep breaths of air. "And the plus side, I got you laughing again. I really hated seeing you crying, like you were last night." He laid back against the sand, resting his head on his arms.

"I really hate being weak like that, you know," Lita replied thoughtfully. She sat up and wrapped her arms around her legs as she brought her knees up to her chest. "But I'm glad you came along when you did." She paused, and a tear rolled down her face.

"Lita, what's the matter," Sage asked as he sat up.

"It's just that … Sometimes, I forget that I have people that care about me," she began, blinking to keep the tears from falling. "For the longest time, everyone around me either thought I was a bully who liked to pick fights, or just thought that I was weird. And when I met Serena, she saw a side to me that few other people did. I guess that's why I feel especially responsible for her well being. I owe her more than she realizes." Sage scooted closer to her, and she allowed him to comfort her as he pulled her towards him in an embrace. After a few minutes of silence, he cleared his throat.

"Lita, do you know why I kissed you last night," he asked. She shook her head against his chest, and he smiled. She looked up at him, and he brushed away a tear with his thumb. "Because I'm one of those people that see a different side to you. I think you're beautiful, smart, and talented. But overall, it's because of your personality. You make me want to always be around you, to try to take care of you, even though I know you wouldn't stand for it."

"I feel the same way about you, Sage," she said, looking away. "But, it would never work! I'm sure me and the girls will be returning to our own world soon. And if we allow something to develop in between us, we'd only end up getting hurt."

"But do you really want to always wonder _what if_, Lita," he asked, taking her face in his hands. He brought his lips to hers, and kissed her softly. As the kiss deepened, he felt her tears against his face, and they broke apart. "Is it really worth it?"

Lita shook her head and smiled shyly. "You have a point," she replied. "It would drive me crazy wondering how things could have turned out. I like this feeling, even if it may only be temporary."

"Perhaps this is fate, Lita," he said, wrapping his arms around her. "Maybe it was meant for us to meet and to feel this way."

Lita snuggled against him and sighed contently. "It feels as if a weight has been lifted from my shoulders," she said quietly, squeezing his arm. "Thank you, Sage." He kissed the top of her head, and the two sat on the beach, watching the waves from the lake gently crash against the sand.

"Lita," Sage began. She murmured in response. "You know, I'm getting kind of hungry." She laughed, and then pushed him away from her.

"Oh sure, just as I was getting comfortable," she replied, standing up. She brushed the sand off of her, and then looked at Sage. "Well, I'll tell you what. Let's have a little race back to the house, and whoever loses has to cook for the both of us."

"That sounds good," he commented. "But, I can't cook." He stood up quickly as she began to walk off. "Hey, you can't have a head start!"

"Well, then if you want to beat me, you better do less talking, and more running," she called back towards him. She blew him a kiss, and then started into a light sprint. He smiled, and then ran after her.

__

Fin.

Hey all! Two down, three to go! ^_^ Keep in mind that this all happened before the Scouts and Ronins decided to merge their realms together. I almost forgot just when they merged their worlds, so I figured I'd better clear that up! *sweatdrops* Well, thank you for your reviews, because I'm sure you'll leave 'em. ^_~

BTW, who should be next? Mina and Rowen, or Rei and Ryo … I'm leaning towards Rei and Ryo, but I only have to think of a situation/plot! If you have any ideas, please feel free to run them by me. Bye for now!


	3. Unity - Mina and Rowen

Disclaimer - I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this fanfic. All characters belong to their respective creators and/or companies. Enjoy!

****

Unity - Mina and Rowen

__

This takes place during "This Time Around, Part 5," sometime during the two days before Lady Kayura comes to talk to the Ronins to ask them to fight again, and before Sailor Pluto appears to tell Rini to stay in the past.

"So what, exactly, do you think Rini is looking for," Mina asked Rowen as the two warriors walked through the mall. She looked over at her companion and smiled. "And I wonder why she suggested that we come to the mall? Not that I'm complaining … I love to shop!" She nudged him with her elbow and winked. "I'm sure you remember that all too well." He smiled at her, however grew solemn.

"I don't know what we're supposed to be looking for, Mina," Rowen replied seriously. "We don't have much to go on. It's like we're playing a guessing game." The two watched Rini running ahead of them quietly, stopping a few feet away from her as she stopped to look into the window of a store. "If you think about it, Rini really hasn't told us exactly what we're looking for," he continued quietly.

"I know," Mina stated, a frown creasing her forehead. "All she has said is that it's an object she needs that will help someone in the future. But that _object_ could be just about anything! I wonder why she's being so secretive about it?"

"Well, it's like you said earlier, Mina," Rowen began. "If you know too much about the future, things might change." They continued walking behind Rini as she stopped at another window display.

"Where do you think Mia is," Mina asked, looking around. "She said she'd be back here to pick Rini up."

"I'm sure she's around here, somewhere," Rowen replied with a shrug. "I think she figured Rini would have more fun with us, instead of going with her."

"You're probably right," she stated cheerfully. "Somehow, I don't think Rini would sit still for very long in a book store." The two laughed, and Mina grew silent. _"She's a lot like Serena in some ways,"_ Mina added silently to herself, surprising herself with her own thoughts. _"But what would make me think something like that?"_

"Mina, I was wondering something," Rowen began, looking at Mina from the corner of his eye.

"Hmm," she asked, glancing over at him. "And what's that?"

"I've been thinking a lot about what you and Amy told me, Yuli, Sai, and Sage … about chance and fate," he began. "And I was wondering, if you could change any one thing about your fate, what would it be?" She looked at him surprised, but thought over his question.

"A long time ago, I probably would have wanted it so that we didn't have to fight the Negaverse any more," she stated slowly. "Having a peaceful, safe life would be nice. But now that I've met you and the other Ronins, I think that I would want to change my fate so that I could be around you on a more permanent basis." She paused, stepping closer to Rowen and taking his hand into hers.

"R-really," he stammered, looking at her in shock.

"Yep. I really like you, Rowen. You're fun to be with," she replied. She looked at him and began to giggle, and he raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "You're even cuter when you blush," she answered his unasked question, causing him to blush even more. "What about you, Rowen?"

"Do you mean what I would change about my fate," he asked. She shook her head affirmatively. "Well, I would want to change the same thing you would. You're a beautiful person, both inside and out, and you make me feel so …"

"Full of life," she suggested with a teasing glint in her eyes.

"Yeah," he said with a chuckle. "No pun intended." The two stopped, facing each other, and he ran a hand over her hair, smoothing it down. "Mina, I wish you didn't have to leave, but I know you'll have to eventually. I'm going to miss you so much. You really do make me feel full of life." He cupped her face in his hands, leaning forward to kiss her. As their lips were about to touch, Rini called out to them.

"Rowen, Mina," she exclaimed, running towards the startled teenagers. "I found Mia! Well, she found me." She stopped in front of the two, Mia soon stopping behind her. "I was looking in this store, and I saw her inside. And guess what?"

"What," Mina asked with a smile.

"Yuli was with her," Rini exclaimed as Yuli jumped out from behind Mia.

"Hey there, Yuli," Rowen greeted the young boy. "What are you doing here?"

"I was walking around with my parents, and we ran into Mia," he began. "She told us that Rini was here somewhere with you and Mina, so I asked my parents if I could stay and they said yes!"

"But it seems my timing was bad," Mia interjected, an apologetic look on her face. She looked from Mina to Rowen, causing the two to blush slightly.

"That's alright, Mia," Rowen stated. "We were wondering where you had gone off to, anyway."

"Well, Rini, Yuli, how would you like some ice cream," Mia suggested, looking at the two children.

"Yeah," they exclaimed at the same time. Each took one of Mia's hands, and the woman looked towards Rowen and Mina.

"Do you two want some ice cream, too," Mia asked. "It's my treat."

"No thanks, Mia," Mina replied. "I think me and Rowen will do some more window shopping. Thanks anyway."

"No problem," Mia said. "I'll probably be leaving after we're done. Do you two need a ride back to the house?"

"No," Rowen stated. "We'll find a way back, don't worry about us."

"Alright then," Mia replied with a knowing smile. "I'll see you two back at the house. Come on Yuli, Rini." The two children said their good-byes, and Rowen and Mina watched as the trio disappeared into the crowd.

"So, what do you want to do," Rowen asked, turning towards Mina. "We can do whatever you want to do." The two found a bench to sit on, and Mina looked down towards the lower level of the mall. Her eyes lit up as she saw something.

"I know, Rowen," she exclaimed, grasping his hands. "Let's go skating. There's a skating rink down there." They stood, and she pointed to where she was talking about. She jumped up and down in excitement. "Oh please, Rowen! I haven't gone in forever!"

"It sounds like a plan to me," he replied with a laugh. "Let's go."

"Thanks, Rowen," she exclaimed, giving him a hug. She then grabbed his hand and took off running, pulling him towards the nearest escalator.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Mina giggled as Rowen fell down for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Rowen," she gasped in between her giggles. "Why didn't you tell me you didn't know how to skate? I wouldn't have insisted that we came here, if I had known."

"I know how to skate, Mina," he replied, struggling to steady his wobbly legs. "I just haven't skated in a long, long time."

"Apparently," she replied dryly. She gasped and rushed towards him as he began to topple over again. She reached him just as he fell over, falling on her in the process. "Oh, Rowen, are you okay?"

"Yeah," he grumbled, embarrassment apparent on his face. He watched her stand up, and took the proffered hand she extended towards him, to stand himself. "I'm sorry, Mina," he apologized. "If you want to go, I understand."

"You're not getting off that easily," she exclaimed, waggling a finger at him. "I'm going to teach you how to skate." She skated backwards a short distance from him, extending her arms towards him. "Skating is just like walking. All you have to do is move one foot forward at a time. I want you to skate towards me."

"I don't know, Mina," he began uneasily.

"Come on, Ro," she exclaimed. "You said we could do anything I wanted to, and this is want to do!"

"Teaching me how to skate," he asked dumbly. She rolled her eyes, and then a sad look crossed her face.

"No, Rowen," she said quietly, hanging her head. "I just want to spend time with you." She hid a smile as she heard him sigh in defeat.

"Alright, I'll try," he stated. She looked up towards him, extending her arms again. He looked at her with a determined look on his face, and slowly began to move towards her. _"One, two, one two,"_ he counted silently, staring down at his feet. _"Left, right, left … damn,"_ he cursed silently as he felt himself starting to fall again. He squeezed his eyes shut and successfully steadied himself. When he opened his eyes again, he found Mina staring up at him.

"See," she said with a smile. "I knew you could do it. But, you're still trying too hard." She stood in front of him and turned around, taking his hands and placing them on her hips. "I want you to follow my movements," she instructed. "When I move my right foot, you move yours, and then your left when I move my left, okay?"

"Okay," he agreed.

"Here we go," she stated. She placed her hands on top of his, and started out slowly, skating forward on the right foot. After a couple strides, the two were skating in synchronization. "That's better, Rowen," she exclaimed. She gradually increased the speed they were skating, and soon, the duo was skating around the rink at a fast pace. She took his hands, and turned around, skating backwards.

"You're a show-off," he commented good-naturedly.

"I know," she beamed. She let go of his hands. "Do you think you can catch me," she challenged. She spun around and increased her speed.

"I can, and I will," Rowen exclaimed. He grinned at the challenge, increasing his speed as well. He chased after her, seemingly weaving expertly in between and around the other skaters.

"You have to do better than that," she exclaimed, looking over her shoulder. A confused look crossed her face as she realized her was no longer behind her. "Where in the world …"

"Looking for me," he asked from ahead of her, startling her in the process. She lost her balance, and as she fell, he caught her.

"Smooth, Rowen, really smooth," she said with a smile as the two began to skate at a slower pace. "I thought you said you didn't know how to skate?"

"I never said that," he stated innocently, skating side-by-side with her. "I just said I hadn't skated in a long time."

"Then why did I have to teach you," she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He leaned towards her with a sly smile. "Maybe I _wanted_ you to teach me," he whispered in her ear. He increased his speed, heading towards the door that led out of the rink, and leaving a slightly confused Mina behind.

"He wanted me to teach him," she asked out loud. The realization of his statement hit her, and she blushed slightly. "Hey Rowen, wait up!" She skated after him, and found him sitting on a bench, removing his skates. "What are you doing," she asked.

"I'm kind of hungry, aren't you," he asked, not taking his eyes off of his task.

"Well, now that you mention it, I am," she replied, sitting to take her skates off as well. "Teaching you how to roller skate isn't the easiest thing in the world to do!" After the two put on their regular shoes, and returned their skates at the desk, they headed back upstairs, towards the food court.

"Mmm, everything smells good," Rowen exclaimed. "What do you want to eat?"

"I don't know," she replied, looking around the room at the different food booths. "How about pizza?"

"That sounds good," he replied, leading her towards the pizza booth. They looked at the menu, and settled for a deluxe pizza.

"There's going to be about a ten minute wait, sir," the cashier said. "Will that be alright?" As Rowen was about to say something, Mina cut in.

"That's fine," she stated, taking their number and pulling Rowen towards the seating area.

"You don't mind waiting ten minutes," he asked her.

"No," she replied. "Besides, I want something cold right now. That ice cream Mia suggested earlier sounds like a good idea," she continued, leading him towards the ice cream stand. "Do you want something," she asked him after ordering a milkshake.

"Yeah, I'll have a sundae with a scoop of chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry," he told the vendor. Mina looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and he gave her a sheepish grin. "I told you I was hungry." After they got their orders, the two warriors found a table to sit at.

"I thought we'd never find a table! It's busy in here," Mina exclaimed, taking a sip of her milkshake. "Mmm, this is really good, Rowen." She offered him her cup. "Here, try some." He took a sip of the proffered drink, and murmured his agreement.

"That is good," he exclaimed. He went back to eating his ice cream, and looked up as Mina laughed. "What?"

"You've got some on your chin," she stated, leaning over the table and wiping the spot with a napkin. "There, it's all gone, now." As their eyes locked, Rowen leaned towards her, and she closed her eyes. Their lips touched, and the two shared the kiss they hadn't been able to earlier that day. "Rowen," Mina began, breaking for air. He silenced her with another kiss, and as it deepened, neither of them noticed as an old couple walked past them.

"Young ones these days," the old man stated. "They have no shame!"

"Hush, Gregory," the old woman scolded, causing her husband to smile. "They're just young and in love, much like we were when we were their age."

Rowen and Mina broke apart, both blushing furiously. They looked up as they heard their number being called. "It looks like our pizza is done," Rowen stated, standing. "I'll go and get it." Mina smiled as she watched him leave.

_"Even if we do have to go our separate ways, that's one kiss I'll never forget,"_ she thought, her smile widening. She sighed contentedly, and waited for Rowen to return with the food.

__

Fin

I hope that wasn't too corny there, at the end. Don't forget to leave your comments, please, and keep a look out for the final part of _This Time Around_. Until later, bye for now! ^_^


	4. Unity - Rei and Ryo

Disclaimer - I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this fanfic. All characters belong to their proper creators/companies. Enjoy!

AN - A special thanks goes to Sam and Silver Flare for their suggestions. You both had a similar idea ... I suppose great minds think alike! ^_^ Thanks again!

****

Unity - Rei and Ryo

__

This takes place during "This Time Around, Part 4," after Mia, Lita, Serena, and Kento head off into the city to look for Rini.

Rei watched as Mia's jeep went around the corner, and a feeling of foreboding washed over her. She crossed her arms, and she felt an arm go around her shoulders. She saw Ryo from the corner of her eye, and she leaned into him, wrapping an arm around his waist. She rested her head against his shoulder, and closed her eyes.

"Everything will be fine, Rei," Ryo said. "They'll contact us if they run into any trouble. Besides, Lita is a strong warrior, and Kento is there. I have a feeling he wouldn't let anything happen to any of them, especially Serena."

"I know, Ryo," she replied. "But, I just have this bad feeling, and I can't shake it." She looked up at him and smiled. "But thank you for trying to comfort me."

"Anytime, Rei," he said, giving her shoulder a squeeze. She blushed slightly, and sighed inaudibly.

_"It would be so nice to be close to you like this all the time, Ryo," _she thought to herself. She smiled at the thought, and then scolded herself._ "But I can't think about that right now! I've got to do something to ease my mind about this bad feeling I have."_ She looked into the distance, and saw Mia's red jeep disappear from sight. "Ryo, do you have somewhere I can mediate," she asked.

"Yeah, sure. Follow me," he said, grabbing her hand and leading her towards the house.

"Thanks," she replied. She was surprised by his actions, however she found herself holding his hand back. A small smile appeared on her face as they entered the house.

"We don't have a fire room here in the house," he began. "But out in the back, there's a make-shift camp site. When the guys and I returned from your world, Mia and Yuli built it, and we all stayed out back the whole night." He smiled at the memory. "And Anubis used it from time to time when he was the Ancient."

"You miss him, don't you," Rei asked, noticing as a shadow crossed over Ryo's face. He looked over at her and smiled.

"Yeah, I do," he replied. "We all do. I always sensed something different about him. He was somewhat kinder than the other Warlords were, though he was still a formidable enemy. When he became the Ancient, I was the first to accept him. He became part of our group, but more importantly, he became family. It was tough losing him, especially for Mia."

"I noticed that," she replied quietly. "Mia has this emptiness in her eyes. I noticed it right away, because Serena had that same exact look when Darien had amnesia. In fact, now that I think about it . . ."

"What is it," Ryo asked as Rei's voice trailed off. She shook her head.

"Oh, it's nothing," she replied, giving him a reassuring smile. Ryo shrugged his shoulders in response, and as he opened the back door for her, Rei reluctantly released his hand.

"Let's get some firewood, and then we can get a fire started," he said as he followed her out into the backyard. She nodded her head in agreement, and the two silently collected the wood. After a few minutes, a fire was slowly burning in the fire pit.

"Thank you, Ryo," Rei said as she knelt down in front of the fire.

"What are you doing anyway," Ryo asked, stoking the fire.

"I'm going to see if I can uncover the identity of the enemy," she replied, getting comfortable. "I can usually detect an enemy through a fire reading. In fact, that's how I learned when you guys came into our world."

"Oh really," he asked. "What happened? How did you know when we arrived in your world?"

"Well," she began, searching her memories. "I performed the fire reading like normal, but nothing happened at first. Then suddenly, the fire began to react strangely, and cast shadows of armored soldiers on the walls. It was really strange, because that's the first time that had ever happened."

"That's interesting," he stated.

"It was really strange," she commented. She raised an eyebrow towards him as he sat down near her.

"You don't mind some company, do you? I'm interested in what will happen," he began, getting comfortable. "I can leave, if you want me to."

"No, don't leave," she exclaimed. "I don't mind your company. Besides, the others are usually present when I do fire readings. I perform one whenever we have our Scout meetings."

"You won't even know I'm here," he said, closing his eyes. She smiled, and withdrew a small pouch from her pocket. She threw some powder from the pouch into the fire, and as it began to burn faster, she put her hands together.

"Oh great Fire Spirit, reveal to me our new enemy," she prayed. She closed her eyes, and quietly began chanting a mantra. She grew quiet as she began to concentrate, and Ryo opened his eyes and looked over at her.

_"I'm totally smitten with you, Rei,"_ he thought to himself, coming to that realization as he watched her. Her raven-colored hair gently moved against her cheek, and tiny beads of sweat began to gather on her forehead. _"I just wish that I could tell you, without feeling stupid."_ His head snapped up towards Rei as she gasped. He moved over towards her, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Rei," he asked hesitantly.

"Shh," she hissed. _"Great Fire Spirit,"_ she thought, concentrating harder, _"reveal the enemy to me!"_ Her eyes flew open, and she began to chant the mantra again. "Earth, sky, water, fire, sun, stars . . ." The fire roared up violently, and she reeled back in surprise.

"Rei," Ryo exclaimed. He pulled her up to a sitting position, and she wearily rested her head on his chest. She watched as the fire began to die down, and saw a figure within. However, when she blinked her eyes, it disappeared.

_"What was that,"_ she asked herself, a frown appearing on her face. _"Who was that?"_

"Rei, are you alright," Ryo asked, concerned thick in his voice.

"I … just had a vision," she replied. "I'm okay, though. The fire does that sometimes, especially when it's an intense evil or power. That's all."

"What happened," he asked.

"When you touched me, I lost concentration," she replied, wiping her brow with the back of her hand. "And I didn't see the entire vision, just part f it."

"I'm sorry that I distracted you," Ryo apologized.

"Don't worry about it," she replied. "My link was bound to break eventually. And I think that I saw the most important clue, right after the link was broken. But I'm not entirely sure." Ryo looked at her intently as she paused to gather her thoughts. "Our enemy is vaguely familiar," she continued. "The evil power I felt was too recognizable to forget. I just can't place which enemy it was."

"Well, we'll figure it out, Rei," he replied, smoothing down her hair. "Together." The two sat silently, and Rei listened to the sound of Ryo's breathing contently. She let her mind wander, and then began to chuckle lightly. "What's so funny," Ryo asked.

"Oh, I was just realized something," she replied.

"And what's that," he asked again. She sat up, and looked at him with an amused look on her face.

"Well, you always seem to distract me whenever I'm doing a fire reading," she began. "No one else has ever broken my concentration, like you have. My concentration has always been lost when the reading overpowers me. Remember back at my Grandfather's temple, when you brought me breakfast. Well, you distracted me then, too. There's something about you, Ryo, that I just can't put my finger on."

"Maybe it's my rugged good looks," he replied coyly.

"Maybe," she replied, blushing slightly. She looked away from him and sighed. "Ryo, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it," he asked.

"Well, do you think we'll be able to defeat this new enemy," she asked. She turned back towards him, allowing a concerned look to cross her face. "We have yet to see the enemy, so what bothers me is that we don't know how powerful they are."

"I don't think there's anything to worry about, Rei," he replied thoughtfully. "The ten of us make a great team. We've proved that much already. We'll do fine if we work as a team."

"I'm not worried, Ryo," she stated. "I … I'm a little scared." She paused and looked into his eyes. "How are we supposed to defeat an enemy that's strong enough to chase someone from the future back into the past? It makes me wonder whether we're strong enough for this task."

"Hey, you're not giving yourself enough credit," Ryo argued. "You girls are really strong. I remember that one time you made me and the guys swallow our own words when you beat us senseless, although I got off a lot easier than the others."

"I remember that," she stated, smiling at the memory. "But even back then, we almost lost. I just don't …" Her sentence was cut off as Ryo put a finger against her lips.

"Rei, even if the powers you gain from your guardian planet aren't enough, your spirituality will give you the strength that you need," he commented. Rei looked at him, and then smiled.

"It's no wonder you're the leader of the Ronins," she said. "You have _me_ almost convinced that we can beat the enemy."

"We can, Rei, and we will," Ryo stated.

"I supposed that you're right," she conceded, sighing. "This is so unlike me! We proved you guys wrong when you thought we were weak, and we'll prove to this enemy that just because they might be stronger, we're no pushovers!" She stood up, however Ryo grabbed her arm, pulling her back down. "What is it," she asked, sitting across from him.

"I never thought you were weak," he said. "I was just concerned for your well-being. I wanted to protect you … I've wanted to ever since the first time I saw you." He paused, and took her hands into his. "And even if I did think you were weak, you changed my mind on the docks that one time you held you own against those Dynasty soldiers - without transforming."

"Well, thank you, Ryo," she replied. "That means a lot to me, especially coming from you."

"I just guess there's something about you, Rei," he stated. "And I can't quite put my finger on it." She smiled and winked at him.

"I guess so, Ryo," she replied, leaning towards him. As she did so, Ryo gasped involuntarily.

_"She's so close to me,"_ he thought to himself. _"If I were to lean forward just a little, I would be close enough to kiss her. But how would she react?"_ He cleared his throat and looked into her eyes. "Rei," he began. However, he never got to finish what he was going to say. Rei leaned forward and kissed him. He smiled inwardly as he kissed her back, and wrapped his arms around her. They finally pulled apart, and she smiled at him.

"It's your eyes, Ryo," she stated, brushing aside a piece of hair that fell into his face.

"What's my eyes," he asked, confused.

"I've always liked your eyes," she replied. "I've always thought they were a beautiful color. It's the first thing I noticed about you, the first time we met. They have this calming affect on me."

"A lot of people have blue eyes, Rei," he stated.

"Not like yours, Ryo, believe me," she argued. "Now hush, you, and learn to take a compliment from me. They're few and far between."

"I think I can handle that," he replied, kissing her. Their kiss was cut short as Rei's communicator went off.

"You guys, this is Mia," the woman's voice filtered through. "There's trouble. Some strange woman has a little girl trapped, and Serena thinks that it's Rini. Serena and Lita have transformed, and so has Kento. Come quickly. We're in the shopping district where Ryo and White Blaze first appeared." As Mia's message ended, Rei and Ryo looked up at each other.

"Well, I guess this is it," Rei stated.

"Yeah," he said. He took her face into his hands and kissed her briefly. "We'll fight together, Rei." She nodded her head, and then the two warriors ran back through the house, to find the others.

__

Fin.

Hey all! Keep a lookout for _Unity - Mina and Rowen_. That one will probably be next, followed by the last part of _This Time Around_ and _Unity - Serena and Kento_. That's the order I plan on writing, but things can change. Keep a lookout for them, and as always, please leave a review.


	5. Unity - Serena and Kento

Disclaimer - I do not own the rights to any of the characters in the fanfic. They belong to their proper creators/companies. Enjoy!

AN - I want to thank Sam for giving me the idea for this part. You may not remember giving me the idea, but you'll know what I'm talking about, I hope. -_-* Thanks for the idea! Well, onto the fanfic, now.

****

Unity - Serena and Kento

__

This takes place during "This Time Around, Part 16," sometime during the two weeks before Rini, Lotus, and Kitiana go back to the future.

AN - We'll just assume all the Scouts have returned to their homes, and the Ronins are living with Mia still. Remember, they're in the Scouts' world now, and Mia's house is somewhere in the Juuban District. Now that that's cleared up, onto the fanfic! ^_^

__

_"Serena,"_ Rini exclaimed, bouncing onto the teenager's bed, startling her. Serena sat up slowly, blinking and rubbing her eyes.

"What … what is it," Serena asked a little irritably.

"Are you awake yet," Rini asked.

"Well, I am now," Serena grumbled. She looked over at the clock and sighed. "Why are you in here so early, anyway?"

"We're supposed to met Lotus and Kento, remember," she replied. "Now get up and get ready! I want to hang out with Yuli before we go."

"Give me five more minutes, Rini," Serena said, laying back down.

"No, get up **now**," Rini exclaimed, yanking the covers off of her.

"Oh, you're just as bad as Luna," Serena grumbled, throwing her legs over the side of the bed. Rini smiled and ran towards Serena's door.

"I'll see you downstairs," she exclaimed. "Don't go back to sleep!" Serena rolled her eyes, and then stood up, stretching her arms.

_"Well, at least I'll be able to spend some time with Kento,"_ she thought as a smile came onto her face. _"And I'll be able to spend even more time with Lotus and Rini."_ She shook her head as she made her bed. "It's worth losing sleep over," she concluded out loud.

"What's worth losing sleep over," a voice came from the door. Serena turned around to see her mother standing in the door.

"Oh, Mom," Serena exclaimed. "Good morning! Did you need something?"

"No, sweetheart," her mother replied. "Rini just asked me to come up here and check on you, to make sure you didn't go back to sleep."

"I _told_ her I was getting up," Serena exclaimed.

"Alright, then," she replied. "Where are you two headed off to?"

"Well, we're going to meet Kento and his little brother at the carnival," Serena replied. "I don't know when we'll be back, though."

"Okay then, sweetie," her mother said. "Just have fun."

"Mom," Serena exclaimed as her mother turned to leave. She turned back around with a questioning look on her face. "I was just wondering … What do you think of Kento?"

"He's a very nice young man, Serena," she replied with a smile. "And a very brave one, considering how your father acts when you talk about boys. I was surprised he came to meet us, actually. I like him."

"Thanks, Mom," Serena said.

"Just have fun, sweetie," she stated. "And if your cousin gives you too much trouble, just bring Rini back here, okay?" With that, she turned and closed the door behind her.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Hi Serena," Lotus greeted as he opened the door and saw his future mother standing on the other side. He looked around, and frowned. "Where's Lotus Blossom?"

"Rini ran around the back, to see if Yuli was back there playing with White Blaze," Serena replied, stepping into the house. She shook her head and sighed. "She didn't even come in and say hi."

"It's something you have to get used to," Lotus stated. "She can be a brat sometimes."

"I've learned that the hard way," Serena said with a laugh. "Is Kento awake yet?"

"Yeah, he's upstairs," Lotus replied with a smile.

"Thanks, Lotus," Serena said. "Go and get your sister, and we'll leave. I guess we can decide what we're going to do once we actually leave."

"I'll go and get her," he stated. Serena nodded her head, and then walked up the stairs. She knocked on the door when she got to Kento's room, and entered when she heard a muffled reply to come in.

"Kento," she asked, poking her head in. She saw him sitting on his bed, tying his shoes, and she stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. He looked up and smiled.

"Good morning, Serena," he replied as she walked towards him. He stood and kissed her gently as he wrapped his arms around her. She returned his kiss and as they broke apart, she smiled.

"Good morning to you, too," she stated cheerfully. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep," he said, shrugging his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "What about you?"

"Rini," she replied. "She was so excited about coming over here, that she woke me up. I didn't mind, though." Kento smiled and released his hold on Serena. He walked over to his dresser, and picked up his wallet. He checked to see how much money was there, and then put it in his pocket.

"So, what are we going to do today," he asked, ushering her towards the door.

"I was thinking we could take Rini and Lotus to the carnival in town," she replied. "But first, we can do whatever they want to do." She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. "Then later, we can have time to ourselves."

"That sounds like a plan to me," he replied, returning her smile. When they got downstairs, they found Lotus and Rini waiting for them. "Hey you two," Kento greeted them. "Are you ready to go?"

"Let's go," Rini exclaimed. "Can we go to the mall? Or do some shopping?"

"Can we go to Tokyo Tower," Lotus asked, almost at the same time.

"Sure, we can do all that," Serena replied. "We'll do whatever you two want to do." The small group headed out the door, towards the bus stop.

"Kento," Rini began. "Can you put me on your shoulders?"

"Sure, Rini," he stated. He hoisted her up onto his shoulders, and she rested her chin on the top of his head as she got comfortable.

_"We're going to make the most of today,"_ Serena thought inwardly. _"They'll be gone in no time, and I want to spend as much time with them as possible."_ She grabbed Lotus' hand, and he looked at her, surprised. She smiled at him. _"My family."_

"Where are we going first, Serena," Lotus asked.

"Tokyo Tower," she replied.

"That's not fair," Rini exclaimed, whining a bit. "I want to go shopping!"

"We can go shopping first," Lotus conceded.

"Well, we're going to pass the Tokyo Tower first, so that's where we're going," Serena stated. Rini pouted, but remained quiet. The small group rode the bus to the landmark, and rode the elevator to the top.

"So, what do you think, Lotus," Serena asked as they took in the sight. "Do you like it?"

"It's awesome," Lotus replied. "It's nice seeing how Tokyo used to look before. We can see the whole city from here!"

"I'm glad you like it, Lotus," Kento replied. "This is the first time I've seen the city from this position, too. It _is_ pretty awesome." After a few more minutes of sightseeing, the group made their way back down the tower, and to the bus. They got off in the shopping district, and Rini looked around in wonderment.

"This is going to be fun," she exclaimed. Lotus groaned.

"You must not like shopping much," Kento asked him. "You must get it from me, because neither do I. Not after Serena and the other girls dragged me and the guys around for hours."

"Hey, don't you complain, mister," Serena exclaimed, poking him in the chest. "You're wearing the shirt I picked out!" She turned her attention towards Lotus. "Don't worry, Lotus," she told him. "There's this café and arcade I'll take you to. I think you'll enjoy it."

"For now, we'd better just grin and bear it," Kento told him. "Otherwise, they'll just take longer." Serena hit him playfully, and then she pulled him and Lotus along as Rini made her way towards a store. After a couple of hours of looking around in the shops, and window shopping, the small group passed a photo booth.

"Look, you guys," Serena exclaimed. "Do you want to take some pictures?" Kento, Rini, and Lotus looked at each other, and Serena put her hands on her hips. "Come on you guys, it will be fun!"

"That's a good idea, Serena," Kento said. "Come on, you two." The quartet got into the booth, and sat down. Lotus sat in between Serena and Kento, and Rini sat on Kento's lap, her tiny arms wrapped around his neck. Kento put the money into the machine, and then wrapped his free arm around Lotus and Serena, while Serena grabbed Lotus' hand. The four smiled as the first picture snapped. The machine flashed several more times before it stopped.

"Let's see them," Serena exclaimed, being the first to climb out of the booth. She took the pictures and looked at them, giggling at some of the shots. She walked slowly towards the bench, and the trio she left behind ran to catch up with her. As she sat on the bench, Rini and Lotus sat on either side of her, so that they could see the pictures as well.

"This is a nice one," Kento said, referring to the first picture they had taken.

"I don't know, Kento," Serena replied. "I really like this one." She pointed to the one she was talking about, causing Kento to smile. In the picture, Rini was sitting on Lotus' lap, and both Serena and Kento had their arms wrapped around the children and each other. A sad look came over Serena's face, and Kento cleared his throat.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Kento stated, placing his hand over hers. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it, then turned to Rini and Lotus. "So, are you two ready to go to that carnival?"

"Yeah," they exclaimed in unison. Kento chuckled, and then smiled.

"Alright, then, let's go," he stated. He put Rini on his shoulders once again, and Lotus walked in between Serena and Kento as they made their way out of the shopping district, towards the carnival.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Later that night, the group returned to Mia's house. Lotus was on Kento's back, half-asleep, and Serena was carrying a sleeping Rini. The two teenagers made their way to the house, and up the stairs, placing the children in the bedroom. Lotus went into the one he had been sleeping in, and Rini went into the one Serena had slept in, during the Scouts' stay at the house. Serena quietly closed the door behind her, and found Kento waiting for her in the hall.

"I guess we wore them out," she whispered as the two teenagers made their was downstairs.

"Yeah, I'd say," Kento stated with a chuckle. "I'm surprised they didn't fall asleep earlier, instead when we were on the way back here." He grew quiet, and a frown appeared on his face as he and Serena sat on the couch. "Serena?"

"What's the matter, Kento," she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"When are you and Rini going to go back to your house? How are you going to get there," he asked, glancing at the clock. "It's getting late."

"I'll just stay here tonight," she replied with a shrug. He looked at her, surprised.

"What about your dad," he asked incredulously. "He's not going to go for that!"

"I'll just tell them the truth," she stated nonchalantly, giggling at the look on Kento's face. "Don't worry! I won't get either of us into trouble. I'll be right back." She got up and went into the kitchen to call her parents. A few minutes later, she returned. Kento looked at her as she sat back down next to him.

"Well, what did they say," he asked.

"They said it was alright," she stated. "I told you everything would be fine."

"You didn't lie to them or anything, did you," he asked. "I don't want you to get into trouble."

"No, Kento, now stop worrying," she exclaimed. "All I told them was that Rini fell asleep, and that we'd be staying the night over here, as Mia's guests."

"And they didn't mind," he asked uncertainly.

"Nope," she said. "Just think of it this way, Kento. Yuli's going to be surprised when he wakes up and finds Rini here." She gave him a mischievous smile.

"Sounds like you're trying to stir up some trouble, Serena," Ryo teased as he came into the room.

"Oh don't you start too, Ryo," Serena exclaimed, turning towards him. She studied him, noticing a bag in his hand. "Where are you going?" Her question caused Kento to turn around and look at Ryo as well.

"To Rei's," he replied. "To spend more time with Kitiana." Kento raised an eyebrow at him, and Ryo blushed slightly. "It's true," he exclaimed. She's only going to be here for a couple more days, you know."

"Hey, I didn't say anything," Kento exclaimed defensively. "Where is everyone, anyway?"

"I don't really know," Ryo replied. "The only thing I know is that Mia and Anubis are out." He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure the others are around, because Mia wouldn't have left Yuli here by himself." He waved his good night, and then left the house.

"Bye Ryo," Serena and Kento said in unison. The two settled back on the couch, and Kento turned on the TV, flipping through the channels. He glanced over at Serena, and noticed a sullen look on her face.

"Serena, what's wrong," he asked. She looked over at him, and there were tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Kento," she exclaimed. "Ryo has a good point! Lotus and Rini are only going to be here for a little while longer. I'm going to miss them so much! I wish they didn't have to go back so soon." She began to cry, and Kento took her into his arms.

"Shh," he whispered, cradling her in his arms. "I'm going to miss them, too, but the only thing we can do is spend as much time with them as possible. That's what today was about, and that's how it's going to be until they do leave. They'll appreciate any time we can spend with them."

"You're right, Kento," she replied. She looked up towards him, tracing her hand across his jaw line and then, holding his chin firmly she kissed him softly. He deepened their embrace, and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She smiled at him as they broke apart, and then rested her head against his chest. "Thank you, Kento," she said quietly.

"Let's find something to watch," he suggested, resting his chin on the top of her head. He flipped through the channels, and finally came to rest on a romantic-comedy. About halfway through the movie, Serena heard a soft snore, and looked up.

"Kento," she asked, sitting up slightly. She shook him, however it was useless. She smiled and stood up slowly, careful not to wake him up. She went to the closet, and after she pulled out a blanket, walked back over to where he was asleep. "You would fall asleep," she said softly.

"I didn't mean to," he mumbled in his sleep. She smiled down at him. Then, sitting down next to him, she carefully took off his house shoes, and pulled his legs onto the spacious couch. She put the blanket over him, and as she was about to leave, he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Kento," she asked, checking to see if he was still asleep.

"Don't go, Serena," he said groggily. "Stay, just until I fall asleep."

"Alright, I will," she replied. He turned onto his side so that she would have room to lay down, and she curled up into his side. She pulled the blanket to cover them both, and then stretched up to kiss him on the chin. "Good night, Kento," she whispered. He smiled unconsciously, and wrapped an arm around her. She slowly closed her eyes, and soon fell asleep.

__

Fin.

There you have it, everyone! I hope you enjoyed the _Unity_ side-stories. It's sad that the entire series is at an end, including _This Time Around_, but I do have other fanfic ideas in mind. Please leave your comments. ^_^ Bye for now, everyone!


End file.
